Go Go Power Rangers Issue 14
Go Go Power Rangers #14 is the fourteenth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. This issue is the second part of the "color swap" story. Synopsis Separated for the first time since becoming Power Rangers, the teens must use their wits and inner strength to overcome the odds and distance between them, just as Rita Repulsa comes ever closer to unearthing her ultimate weapon! Plot Six years before Arrival Day, a young Jason has been dropped off at a karate dojo by his mother some time after a bullying incident at summer camp. The brooding young pre-teen is asked why he was dropped off by the karate instructor Sensei Kazu, but Jason says he doesn't know claiming that the fight wasn't his fault and the kid he picked on was weak and needed to be toughened up. Kazu replies that a lot of nothings are not his fault and tells him straight to his face that Jason is not special as he has classes full of "out of control, entitled young boys" who wouldn't know an actual problem if it hit them in the face. Jason angrily says that Kazu knows nothing about him as he is just a "glorified daycare teacher in a strip mall". Kazu then tells Jason that its okay to be angry and scared even though he's been pressured by others to bury his feelings, because deep down, Jason thinks he is broken and worthless. Jason gets really upset upon hearing this and attempts to punch Kazu, who blocks it. Jason thinks being in the dojo is stupid and wants to leave. Kazu tells Jason that he won't stop him, but if he walks out that door, he could become everything he fears that he is. If Jason stays however, he will gain the mental discipline necessary to control his emotions such as his anger constructively and finally take charge of his life. But the choice is up to him. Jason asks if it is a tough choice, to which the instructor tells the boy it will be the hardest challenge he could face, but if he accepts, Jason will become a fearless young man. Back in the present, Jason is fleeing from the dinosaur-like alien beasts, discovering that now that he posesses Yellow as his color, he is more agile than before and able to outdistance the beasts. Trini discovers that being Red makes her a bit stronger, able to fight off the creatures with a flurry of kicks, palm strikes and punches. Once she meets up with Jason, Trini tries to contact the Command Center but cannot get a signal. Jason is exicted to be on another planet, but Trini is worried as they are probably the first humans to ever set foot on it as the portal they got sucked into could have transported them to anywhere in the vast cosmos of the universe. Jason tries to be optimistic and says everything will be fine, Alpha is probably pushing every button on the Command Center console even as they speak to find a way to track them down. Trini snarks there are only billions of star systems to look through to find them. Jason suggests they link their wrist communicators together to boost the signal and make a homing beacon to help Alpha and Zordon find them. Trini excitedly says she was thinking the same thing with Jason saying that if they work together they can overcome the impossible. Back on Earth, Zack explains about how Trini and Jason got sucked into the "rock donut", which Zordon deduces by the description is a trans-dimensional gateway and the two were transported to wherever Rita went to as her destination. Zack asks if the gateway's energy can be traced so they can find them. Zordon says it is not that simple, but he and Alpha are working on a way to find Jason and Trini. In the meantime, they need to stay vigilant and be prepared for an attack now that they are two Rangers down and unable to form the Megazord. Zack and Kimberly worry if the two are gone too long people will start asking questions, they need to figure out a way to cover thier disappearance. Billy volunteers to stay in the Command Center and help Alpha scan for a Communicator signal, but also to converse privately with Zordon, knowing it is mathematically near impossible to locate Jason and Trini without exact coordinates. Zordon knows this and says all they can do for now is hope the power protects them both and they are safe. Rita is on the Breel homeworld and is captured by guards upon approaching the gates of the capital city and escorted to the palace of their Queen. The Breel have changed drastically in her absence from her time in imprisonment. The alien humanoids that were once her slaves have developed into a strong warrior race with a monarchy and through selective breeding have become a race whose soldiers have successfully repelled all who dared to invade their world. Queen Adriyel, the 164th High Emissary ruler of the Kedry house of Breel, demands to know why the woman who claims to be the destroyer of the Breel has returned. Rita says that it is like a mother looking in on her children, but Adriyel says that her mother was the previous queen who only gave her the throne in a rite of passage involving marking her face with the scars Rita sees on her. She does not believe that the woman before her is Rita Repulsa, so she orders her best guardsmen to attack the witch to prove her worth. Rita manages to block their first attack with her wand and then casts a deadly spell that releases red bolts of energy that vaporize the guardsmen. Rita's eyes glow in a sinister red aura as she threatens to turn the city to dust again like she did so long ago if the Queen does not cease her threats. Queen Adriyel is impressed as unlike most imposters claiming to be Rita, she actually survived her guards, but still thinks she is a fake and will suffer the same fate as the previous imposters. Rita says that she is not here to fight, but to request a favor. On the Moon at Rita's palace, Finster is trying to finish his newest creation, "Stabsaurus Rex", only for Baboo to interrupt his work. Baboo is creating dissent among Rita's forces by casting doubt on her abilities as a leader, telling Finster that despite all of his great "art" she gets all the credit and he is being creatively stifled by her. Baboo suggests that if he were in charge, Finster could be free to create whatever he wanted... At the Youth Center, Zack is substituting for Jason at his Karate class, showing kids how to do "Hip-Hop Kido", only for the kids to be baffled by this and ask him where their Sensei is. After the class, Kimberly asks Zack what is going on as she tried to get an extension on Trini and Jason's papers only for Mrs. Appleby to tell her that they already uploaded those papers to the school's computer system from the Library. Ernie is concerned about the Karate class after seeing it, wondering what Zack is doing turning karate students into a dance troupe. Zack tries to explain that Jason got food poisoning from a school lunch, but Ernie says that if Jason wants to lie to him and play hooky he'd better get his stories straight as he got a text from Jason saying he was visiting a sick aunt. Zack and Kim realize that they need to coordinate better on keeping the ruse up and go to talk to Billy. At the Command Center, things get weirder as Billy tells Zack and Kimberly he had nothing to do with sending the text or turning in Trini and Jason's school projects. Alpha picks up the boosted signal of Jason and Trini and see the two have different Ranger colors than normal. Zordon explains that he has seen that certain natural phenomenon can disrupt the Morphin Grid, but he has never seen any in a way that would swap a Ranger's suit color before. He thinks they can revert to their normal suits once they get back to Earth, but the signal is too faint for a teleport lock to bring them back. They need to formulate a plan to get a good lock on them. The communication cuts out as there is too much interference and the signal is too weak. Breel warriors appear and charge at Jason and Trini, Jason does an on the fly strategy of bottle necking the forces to fend them off like they do with Putty Patrollers. Jason has trouble using Trini's Power Daggers during combat, while Trini relishes that "momma got the big sword now" as she adapts quickly to using the Power Sword during the fight. Another odd side effect soon emerges from the color swap, Trini and Jason develop telepathy and can hear each other's thoughts, with Trini hearing Jason's stressed out thought of retreating. Jason confesses as they run that he didn't have a good plan as they dodge slung rocks and arrows and then jump off a cliff. At the Juice Bar, Billy is confiding in Kimberly how he feels about his father wanting to spend time with him by restoring an old VW Beetle. But Kimberly isn't listening as her eyes drift off, seeing Matt with some of his football team, flirting with some of the popular girls and sharing posts he made on his phone. Billy understands what is going on and tells her that he and Zack believe Matt is just trying to make Kimberly jealous out of spite. But Kimberly avoids the topic by getting up and deciding to go gorge on extra crispy french fries, ordering some from Ernie. Skull sees her and inbetween jesting about Matt's break up with her as "true love being dead" asks to be her rebound date. Much to his surprise, Kimberly accepts, with Skull excitedly promising that she will not regret it (not knowing that Kimberly is just using him to get back at Matt out of jealousy.) Back on the Breel homeworld, Rita inquires about a structure she and Queen Adriyel are approaching. The monarch tells the witch that the structure has had no being ever set foot in it as it is protected by her guards and soldiers. It is said that the people of Breel worship it and pray to it, thinking it holds the key to the secrets of the universe. The Queen forbids Rita to enter the site without her as an escort, which Rita does not object to as she requires every soldier Queen Adriyel has available as well. They are about to enter...the Temple of Repulsa. The Queen asks what exactly is it that Rita seeks to retrieve in there, with Rita responding that it is a new beginning she seeks... and the ultimate demise of the Power Rangers. To be Continued... Covers GGPR_14.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-sally.jpg|Ranger variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-14.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-go14-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok go14griff.jpg|Rangerstop exclusive Griff Errors *When Baboo goes to speak to Finster, he says "What is that you want?", instead of "What is IT that you want?" Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' Switching Places *The location that Trini and Jason have been sent to is revealed to be the home planet of the Breel, which was first introduced in Issue 5 in a flashback of one of Rita's conquests over 10,000 years ago. *Zack's trademark Hip Hop Kido is mentioned in this issue. *Zordon mentions that certain natural phenomenon can interfere with or disrupt a Ranger's connection the Morphin Grid. An example of this in the TV series would be I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger, where the Rangers could not morph due to the unique electromagnetic polarity interfering with their connection to the Grid.